Astrid Molly Potter- First Year
by JesusFreak123Kenna
Summary: Astrid potter is the daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter, and she too, like her brothers and sisters were a witch. Her first year of Hogwarts starts well, but with all the worst news you can get as a first yera maybe it will not end as well. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series. Rated T just to be safe. Plaese read


The very morning of September 1st 2017 I had awoke to pretty smell of newly grown red roses and the sound of early birds chirping. The sky outside was orange and pink and just about perfectly clear. The little Potter household sat alone by a countryside road, on a hill viewing a meadow and part of the woods where Harry Potter an his children played and went hunting.

I was softly shaken awake by my mother, Ginny Potter. Her dark red hair was straight as usual, unlike mine, which was dark red, like hers, but a it had been curly. I had always wished I looked like my mother, I wished I had dark red straight hair and brown eyes. Instead I had Curly dark red hair and green eyes that were similar to my fathers.

"Astrid," my mother said softly gently shaking me, "Astrid, its time to get up, it is your first day of school," She said.

That was right, it was only a few weeks ago that I had discovered that I was a witch, I was so happy, I was like my sibling, I wasn't different, my twin brother Jon and I had gotten ours together which my mother and father found interesting, for whatever reason.

Jonathan was my twin brother, but we didn't look it, or act like it. He had Dark Blonde hair and Dark blue eyes. I didn't really know where that had came from but I figured it was like my features, just lightened.

"Astrid," My mother said again, I hadn't realized I was still asleep, so I slowly got out of my sheets and comfortable bed, and stretched.

"good morning, mum," I said, as I put my arms back down and I sat down on my bed. I didn't really know how to put on the robes that my father had bought Jon and I when we went school supply shopping.

"Well get up," She said, and took the robes out of the closet where she had hung them up two nights before, "You'll need to put these on!" she said and held them out to me. I took them and attempted to put them on, which I failed miserably at.

She giggled softly, "Here," She said softly and helped me fix whatever went wrong.

"Thanks," I said and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. Our house was small, and we were a big family no doubt, there were 6 kids, James, Al, Lily, Jon, Hollie and I. And then there was mom and dad.

"Good morning!" Lily said cheerily, she was somehow always cheerful in the morning, like Jon, unlike James, Al, Hollie and I. James was sitting at the table looking like a real mess, Al didn't look much better, but Hollie looked okay, but that was natural for her and mom.

"good Morning," I said, trying to sound happier, well I didn't really have to try, I really was happy! I sat down at the table and ate some muggle food called cereal. It was actually quite good!

"Whose ready for Hogwarts?" Dad asked cheerfully walking down the stairs, in a suit and tie. He was going to work right after he watched us off.

"ME!" Hollie yelled, her brown eyes filled with that maybe this time she could go, but she wouldn't she was only eight years old after all.

Mum and dad laughed, "In three years," dad said, patting her on the shoulder, before joining us at the table for breakfast.

The station wasn't at all crowded when we got there, but I was sure once we got through the platform the place would be crawling with witches and wizards. Perhaps on the train I would make a new friend, like Albus did when he was off for his first year at Hogwarts. The kid he had become friends with were a boy called Scorpius Malfoy. At first when dad had heard about this he wasn't very happy for some reason, but now he is very pleased with Al's choice to have him as his best friend.

Once I was through the platform I looked around. I was right, witches and wizards were everywhere. I looked around at everyone, some of these people could be my friends maybe when I arrived at Hogwarts.

"Goodbye mum," I heard one boy really tall boy say as he got hugged his two parents and then followed a girl and a boy, that were probably his siblings because of the resemblance. I looked at the clock, I had 5 minutes.

"I'll miss you mum," I said to her giving her a hug, "And you too dad," I said, hugging him. I let go and then left for the train. I turned around, there they were, my parent, just standing there watching me go off, along with little Hollie. I waved, _'goodbye,' _I thought to myself.

As I boarded the train, I heard the whistle, we'd be off soon. I searched for Jon, Al, Lily, or James. Or just an empty compartment. I found James lounging in a compartment with his best friend, Ario Fincher, and two other guys, and then he was next to this girl, I assumed it was his girlfriend Melanie that he'd been bragging about. There was another girl in there too, she had spotted me.

"Aww, James," She said, and pointed at me, "Look!" The girl had long straight light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was also very freckle-ful.

James looked at me and his eyes widened., "Astrid!" he said, "What are you doing here?" He asked. I didn't even know.

"I am looking for somebody to sit with," I said.

the girl Melanie looked up at me, "Aww, is this your one of the sisters you've been telling us about?" She asked him.

He groaned, "Yes, guys this is my little first-year sister, Astrid Potter," He said and then gave me the evil eye.

"Hi Astrid," The girl with the green eyes said, "I'm Molly Finnigan!"

"Hi Molly," I said shyly, she must have been Seamus Finnigan's daughter, I heard he had a son too, she didn't look much like him.

"I'm Melanie," Melanie said, she had light blonde hair and Icy blue eyes, that were very sparkly, "I'm James's girlfriend," I knew it!

"Okay Astrid, now you know my girlfriend and Molly, now go away!" James said, he looked relived when I waved bye and walked off.

"Wait," I said turning back to James, "But I don't have anyone to sit with?" I said. I hoped maybe he would have some idea of where to put me.

He groaned, "Astrid! Just go find someone! Its time to make new friends." he said harshly.

"okay then," I said and walked off.

"Hey Astrid," Molly said. "I have a little brother who is a first year, his name is Blake, he has dark brown hair, tan skin and green eyes, so if you see him you could sit with him, maybe?" She said. I nodded and thanked her before walking away.

I searched the compartments for anyone, really, but mainly I was looking for an empty one. But they all seemed full. I finally found an empty one at the back of the train. I put all my stuff down and then took a seat on the bench. I felt very lonely, with no one even walking back here really.

Then a girl with long silky white-blonde hair and grey eyes, walked by, she seemed to be looking for a compartment, she too had no luck like me. Then she knocked on my compartment door.

"Could I sit in here with you?" She asked, she looked like Scorpius Malfoy, I wondered if they were siblings.

I nodded my head, "Sure," I said.

She came in with a bag and then sat down, "Thank you," She said, "There weren't any other empty compartments so, I just came to this one and you looked lonely,"

I smiled, "Well I guess I was a bit lonely," I said, "My names Astrid, Astrid Potter," I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Valerie Malfoy," She said sweetly, and shook my hand.

"Oh," I said once I learned she was a Malfoy, "are you Scorpius Malfoy's sister?" I asked, I was quite curious.

She nodded "Ya, I think he's friends with Albus Potter, he's your brother right?" she asked.

"yes," I said, before another girl came up and knocked on the door.

"Hi," She said awkwardly, "um, so could I sit in here, there aren't any other compartments that aren't full." she asked.

Valerie and I looked at each other and nodded, "Sure," I said, and she came in and sat down, "I'm Astrid potter," I said.

She smiled, "I'm Erin, Erin Dayton," She said.

"Nice meeting you Erin," I said.

"I'm Valerie Malfoy," Valerie said shyly.

Erin smiled, "Hello Valerie, its nice meeting you," she said sweetly.

After the entire trip had started there were three other people in the compartment besides Erin, Valerie and I, they were three boys, Blake Finnigan, who looked almost exactly like his father, not as much like his sister though, Luke Hazen, the tall boy I noticed at the platform, and then there was Jon, who and made friends but hadn't found a compartment.

"My brother Ben is a fifth year, and my sister Julia is a fourth year," Luke was telling us, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"My brother Scorpius is a fourth year," Valerie told us, she wasn't as shy by the end of the train ride, "what about you Astrid?" She asked.

"Well, Jon and I are first years, Lily's a second year, Al is a fourth year and James is a fifth year." I said.

Jon and Luke both seemed to have eyes for Erin, they asked her so many questions and pretty much drooled over her. She had Chocolate brown eyes, and light brown hair, that looked red sometimes. Blake seemed to be a little interested but not like Jon and Luke.

"My sister is a sixth year," He said, He had light brown hair and had hazel eyes, he didn't remind much of Molly, but he told us that she resembled their mom, Kason Kirchner. Molly really did look like her mom.

Kason had died when Blake was two and Molly was Seven. He said, they hadn't really know her much, she was almost always away. She was killed by a man called Alec Cinder. They were never told why he killed her, but they weren't even sure their father knew.

After we got off the topic of our families we talked about what houses we were very likely to be in. That was something I hadn't really thought much about.

"Gryffindor," Erin said, "My mother and father were both Gryffindor when they attended Hogwarts, and I am told I am a lot like both of them." She said.

"I'll be a Hufflepuff," Blake said, "That's what mum was before she was killed, and Molly is a Hufflepuff,"

Other than Blake we all decided that we'd be Gryffindor, except Valerie who was almost certain she'd be a Slytherin.

I didn't know why she didn't seem evil or cunning, she seemed kind and brave, but Scorpius was a Slytherin and so were her parents, maybe she was made to be a Slytherin. A nice rare kind-hearted Slytherin.

* * *

**Hey guys! thanks for reading, I'm sorry if it were bad, I hope you liked it! 5 reviews and I'll continue! Thanks 33**

**~JesusFreak123Kenna**


End file.
